This invention relates to a system and method for testing the operation of telecommunications systems, in particular a voice messaging system (VMS).
Testing of telecommunication systems involves evaluating the connections and signal quality of the system as well as the performance of services provided by the system. In particular, many telecommunication systems provide a voice messaging system (VMS) or other systems which must be tested to ensure that they are functioning properly.
In order to test a VMS, a testing system must provide all the inputs expected by the VMS, as well as monitor and recognize all the possible responses of the VMS. Often times, test scripts are developed to accomplish VMS testing, where test scripts are files defining commands and test parameters for interacting with the VMS. Test scripts can include commands for generating test signals to the VMS, in the form of both voice signals and non-voice signals, that would be used by a caller to interact with and navigate through the VMS. Test scripts can also contain commands for recording responses of the VMS, such as voice prompts to the caller.
Within the testing system, test script commands often need to be added in order to properly test different services within the VMS. For example, in order to test a feature of an existing VMS service, the addition of test script commands may be necessitated. Alternatively, a new VMS service may have been added that requires a new set of test script commands altogether. Before the additional test script commands can be implemented, however, the executable module, or command engine, of the testing system must be modified and then recompiled. This process is time-consuming, and prohibits easy updating of the testing process.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method of testing a telecommunication system which improve the maintenance of existing service testing and permits the addition of new service testing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system and method of testing a telecommunication system which allow for the addition of test script commands without having to modify and recompile the command engine.
Accordingly, a method is provided for testing a telecommunication system, such as a voice messaging system (VMS). First, the method includes reading a test script command. The method further includes scanning a directory for an executable function associated with the test script command, wherein the executable function is contained within a service testing application associated with the telecommunication and developed as a dynamic linked library (DLL). Still further, the method further includes executing the associated executable function in order to generate a test signal for receipt by the telecommunication system.
In a preferred embodiment, the method further comprises scanning the directory for a syntax checking function associated with the test script command, and passing a test parameter from the test script command to the syntax checking function operable to check the syntax of the test parameter. In addition, the method preferably includes detecting a response signal produced by the telecommunication system and evaluating the response signal to assess the operation of the telecommunication system.
Correspondingly, a system for testing a telecommunication system is provided. The system includes a processor or other suitable means for controlling the execution of test script commands used to direct testing of the telecommunication system, and a storage device is provided in communication with the processor for storing the test script commands. A directory in communication with the processor includes at least one service testing application associated with the telecommunication system and developed as a dynamic linked library (DLL). Contained within the service testing application are executable functions associated with the test script commands. A command engine in communication with the processor, storage device, and directory is operable to read the test script commands, scan the directory for the associated executable functions, and execute the associated executable functions. The system further includes a telecommunication interface in communication with the processor and the telecommunication system for generating test signals to the telecommunication system based on the test script commands and the associated executable functions.
Preferably, the storage device is further operable to store test parameters for the test script commands. Furthermore, the service testing application preferably includes syntax checking functions in addition to the executable functions, where the syntax checking functions are operable to check the syntax of the test parameters. In a preferred embodiment, the telecommunication interface is further operable to detect a response signal produced by the telecommunication system, and the processor is further operable to evaluate the response signal.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are more readily understood from a review of the attached drawings and the accompanying specification and claims.